


I Wanna Take Off What You're Wearing

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Relax, the police. He's Louis Tomlinson, he can do what he wants." and the ending we all wanted that story to have. </p>
<p>or: Louis and Nick fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Take Off What You're Wearing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I actually wrote the beginning of this months ago and then I finished it last night. I know it's not really accurate timewise, but hey, it's fiction!
> 
> This was beta-d by the always lovely,[ Alison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison). She not only beta-d this but literally help my hand through this, this girl deserves a medal or something.
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> None of this is true, except for maybe like two lines. I don't own Nick Grimshaw or Louis Tomlinson, if I did this would be a video not a story. 
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's One Night

It’s not as though Louis makes a habit of listening to Nick Grimshaw’s breakfast show, except that today he does. He’s in New York, it’s 2am and he’s a little homesick. He knows it’s pathetic - they’re always travelling, but there’s something about this trip that feels a little off and he misses London.

He grabs his laptop from the bedside table and finds the BBC’s website and he has to admit that he does feel a bit better when he hears Grimmy’s voice. It’s not Nick’s voice specifically, he tells himself, so much as the accent and the fact that even though he doesn’t like Nick much he’s familiar and Louis needs familiar.

He’s just starting to drift off, having finally relaxed enough to sleep, when he hears his name. It’s the robot saying his name, they’re talking about the day before when he got pulled over and he smiles as he remembers the way the police officer had been apologetic and had even asked for a photo when he’d realised who Louis was. Sometimes his job had its perks.

The caller apparently doesn't know “which one” Louis is and Louis frowns slightly at Nick not being able to come up with suitable adjectives to describe him and he’s not sure he’s entirely pleased when the best the supposedly genius duo of Matt Fincham and Nick Grimshaw can come up with is “the one with the hair”. Louis’ not even sure that it’s an insult so he lets it go.

But, Nick’s still talking about him and Louis can’t really believe that he chose today of all days to listen to the show.

He raises his eyebrows at Nick calling him a “cheeky scamp” (“twat” he mutters) but decides to forget about it when he hears Nick saying, “Relax, the police! He’s Louis Tomlinson off of One Direction; he can do what he wants!”

Louis chuckles at that, liking the fact that Nick sounds indignant on his behalf, even if he is just joking.

When he finally falls asleep, it’s with a small smile on his face and an idea forming in his head.

 

A few days later, Nick arrives home from his show to find a popstar waiting on his front porch.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Nick drawls. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He’s fiddling with his keys, trying to find the right one.

“Oh, nothing,” Louis says. “Just bored, thought maybe you could help me with that.”

And that’s got Nick’s attention. He’s gotten the door open at this point, but he’s staring at Louis, his brows knitting together as Louis smiles at him the way Nick’s seen him do when he and Harry have an idea for a prank. And Nick feels as though he should run inside and barricade the door because in his experience Louis is completely mental.

Instead, he sighs and gestures for Louis to move ahead of him into the house. Nick follows him inside and, once he’s got the door closed, he realises that Louis is hovering.

“Okay, Tomlinson. Spit it out. What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

But Louis’ only response is to grab Nick’s hand and pull him towards the nearest armchair.

“Sit,” he says.

And even though it’s Nick’s house, he obeys. Usually he’d have a problem with Louis telling him what to do but there’s something about the way Louis is looking at him that makes him shut up. Nick’s not sure of what to make of this but then he’s got a lapful of boy looking at him expectantly.

Nick brings his hands to Louis’ thighs, kneading gently, and raises his eyebrow. He opens his mouth to ask Louis just what the fuck he thinks he’s doing but before he can get anything out Louis leans in to kiss him.

Nick’s not exactly caught off guard, Louis _is_ straddling him after all, but he wishes he knew what had brought this on. But then Louis’ nibbling at his bottom lip and Nick decides that later is a good enough time to find out. Nick groans when Louis buries his hands in Nick’s hair and Louis uses it to his advantage, slipping his tongue into Nick’s mouth.

Nick’s mouth is warm, his lips are soft and his stubble is brushing against Louis’ face and the contrast makes Louis moan and his hips grind against Nick, wanting to get closer. Nick moves his hands to Louis’ waist, just beneath his t-shirt, his fingers digging into the soft skin, and Louis knows it’s going to bruise and it only makes him want more. _Need_ more. Louis starts to rub against Nick more urgently, both of them beginning to stiffen in their jeans.

The kiss is clumsy now; teeth connecting, lips bruising and tongues desperately trying to soothe and Louis wants more, his head is filled with Nick. Nick’s mouth, Nick’s hardening cock and then, Nick's hands moving underneath his shirt, palms wide across Louis’ chest and his thumbs flitting over Louis’ nipples.

Louis’ gasps and his hips jerk forward, pushing his cock harder against Nick’s. Nick tugs at Louis’ t-shirt and pulls away long enough to say, “Off” before re-attaching himself to Louis’ mouth.

Louis chuckles into the kiss, allowing Nick a few more seconds of nibbling his lip before he moves away and says, “You too, Grimshaw” as he pulls his own t-shirt over his head and let’s it drop to the side of the chair.

Nick follows Louis’ lead and removes his shirt quickly before his hands find their way to Louis’ chest and his mouth to Louis’ shoulder. He bites down and sucks at the skin, his tongue gliding over the marks his teeth have made.

Louis whimpers, he knows it's going to bruise, but it feels too good to tell Nick to stop and in a way he can't wait for the next day, so he can run his fingers over it when all he's got is his own hand wrapped around his cock.

Right now though, he wants more. He wants Nick's cock in his hand, wants it in his mouth, wants to feel the heaviness on his tongue, so he tugs at Nick's hair pulling him away from Louis' skin.

 

He leans forward, bringing his mouth to Nick's ear and flicks his tongue out along the shell before whispering, "I want your cock in my mouth, want to taste you, want to take you so deep I can feel you in my throat"

Nick's breathe catches and his hands go to Louis' hips to push him away from him so he can look at him. His face is prettily flushed and his lips are pink and kiss-bitten and Nick's pretty sure he'd be a moron to deny Louis anything, so he nods, "Yeah, fuck, please."

Nick opens the button on his jeans and is about to move the zipper down but Louis' hand is on his crotch, palming him through the rough material and Nick's almost embarrassed at the whine he makes when Louis removes his hand after a few seconds.

Louis slides off of Nick's lap and tries to find a comfortable position on his knees in front of Nick. He sits back on his heels and undoes Nick's zipper, then hooks his hands under the waistband of Nick's jeans and underwear, tugging gently until Nick lifts his hips so Louis can pull them off of him.

Nick's hand wanders down to his cock and he wraps his fingers around it stroking himself. He smirks when Louis makes an impatient sound and bats Nick's hand out of the way.

Louis raises himself to his knees, one hand digging into Nick's thigh to steady himself and the other going to replace Nick's hand around his dick.

Nick groans when he feels Louis' hand wrapped around him, revelling in the difference, revelling in the fact that Louis' hands are smaller than his.

Louis leans down, his breath ghosting the head of Nick's cock, he smirks when Nick's hips jerk up slowly. Louis looks up at Nick then, making eye contact before licking his lips slowly, so close to Nick's cock that he can feel the heat from Louis mouth and Nick can practically hear Louis' voice in his head, "My rules, Nicholas".

 

Nick nods slightly, there's a pretty boy between his legs promising to suck his cock and Nick's not about to argue about who's in charge. Louis' hand moves slowly up and down Nick's cock, and he flicks his tongue out to lick the head, once, twice, and then his lips are parting and he's taking his cock in, tongue moving like he's French-kissing it.

Nick buries his hand in Louis' hair and a moan of "Louis, please" escapes his lips but Louis has other ideas. He pulls his mouth off of Nick's cock, his hand still moving along the shaft and says almost conversationally, “I don't know, Nick. You seemed pretty happy to get yourself off earlier, maybe I'll just go."

Nick's fingers in Louis' hair and he hears a whine that he realises is coming from him when Louis chuckles and says, "You're gonna have to tell me what you want, babe. Not a mind reader."

Nick opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He clears his throat, licks his lips and tries again and says, "Want your mouth."

Louis hums and then leans forward to brush his lips against Nick's thigh and his stomach, murmuring against Nick's skin, "tell me where, where do you want my mouth Nick?"

Nick's not sure he can even speak again, not with Louis looking up at him, a smile playing on his lips and his hand on Nick's cock. He tries to gently push Louis' head closer to his cock but Louis isn't having any of that and stops touching Nick completely.

Nick whimpers at the loss, his hips jerking up searching for friction. Louis looks smug when he says, "I want to hear you say it, love, tell me that you want my lips around your cock."

Nick's hand goes back down to touch himself again but Louis grabs his wrist before he can reach his goal, "tsk tsk, Nick, that's the whole reason you're in this mess."

Nick whines again, defeated. "Louis, please. I need you. Need your mouth on my cock."

Louis beams up at him like Nick's just given him the best gift and Nick would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel good, that smile and Louis' murmurs of "good boy."

Then, Louis' mouth is on his cock again and Nick's fairly certain that this is what flying feels like. Louis' mouth slowly moves down Nick's cock, taking him in inch by inch into the wet warmth and Nick thinks that maybe his whole life has been leading up to this moment because he's pretty sure it doesn't get any better than this.

But then Louis' moving his tongue again and Nick was definitely wrong, Louis' tongue wraps around Nick's cock and he sucks gently, his fingers brushing against Nick's balls. Nick's hips jerk of their own volition and Louis gags a little bit before planting his hands on Nick's hips and holding him down.

Louis goes down further, swallowing around Nick's cock until he can feel him in his throat and he has to remind himself to breathe through his nose. He can't help but make a sound of approval at the slight burn at the back of his throat, causing Nick to bite down on his bottom lip and his hands to clutch at the armrests, searching for purchase.

Louis holds his rhythm steady, his head bobbing slightly, while he loosens his jeans and his fingers find his own cock, his other hand still holding Nick firmly in place.

Nick catches the movement and he clears his throat, he knows that if he wants anything he's going to have to ask, "Louis"

It comes out a little breathy and Nick's a bit put off when Louis doesn't respond, so he tries again, " _Lou_ ".

Louis moans around Nick's cock and Nick can't help but notice that Louis seems annoyed at being interrupted and he makes a mental note to tease Louis about being a cockslut later. Right now, he wants to touch Louis.

Louis pulls off of Nick's cock with a wet sound and there's a string of spit and pre-come connecting his mouth to Nick's cock and he whimpers, then leans down to run his tongue from the base to the head flicking over the slit a couple of times before sighing and moving to stand up, his knees a bit wobbly.

Nick takes a moment to appreciate the state Louis' in; hair mussed, lips shiny and swollen, cheeks pink, his chest bare and his hard cock sticking out of his trousers obscenely and he realises that he probably looks just as wrecked, if not more. With a groan, he reaches out and pulls Louis onto his lap again, both of them groaning when their cocks touch.

Nick pulls Louis in close for a kiss and wraps a hand around both of their cocks, stroking them as Louis' hips make small rocking movements, fucking into Nick's hand and against his cock. And Nick's fairly certain that he's about to come when Louis pushes his hand away.

He buries his hand in Nick's hair and says, "I want you to come inside me,” before sucking Nick's bottom lip into his mouth.

Nick squeezes Louis' waist before he says, "Bedroom?"

Louis nods and gets off of Nick's lap and shimmies out of his pants and boxer briefs, leaving them on the floor. He looks at Nick, waiting for him to lead the way to the bedroom.

Nick stands and pulls Louis to him, their skin hot under exploring hands, Nick leans down to nip at Louis' mouth and his arms snake around him to grope Louis' arse, hands big enough to squeeze a cheek in each hand.

Nick's hands give a final squeeze and Louis groans when they separate but then Nick's taking his hand and leading him down the hall and into his bedroom.

Louis settles himself on middle of Nick's bed, lying back with his legs shamelessly spread wide as he waits for Nick to grab the lube and a condom out of his bedside draw.

Nick drops the stuff next to Louis before settling himself between his legs. He runs his hands over Louis' thighs and his stomach, his chest, ignoring Louis' dick completely. Nick dips his head to suck Louis' nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it lightly when he feels it hardening in his mouth. Louis lets out a huff of breath and when he says Nick's name, it comes out on a whine.

Adopting Louis' earlier attitude, Nick looks at him and simply says, "yes, dear?"

Louis' eyes meet Nick's and he says, "I want your fingers.”

Nick's not done teasing though. "Where do you want my fingers, Lou?" He says and then flicks his tongue at Louis' other nipple.

Louis reaches between them and grabs Nick's cock, using quick, short strokes with his thumb glancing over the head on every upward stroke. "I want you to fuck me with your fingers, Nick."

Nick nods frantically. "Okay, yeah. Yeah, I can do that." Louis takes his hand away from Nick's cock and find the lube next to him and hands it to Nick.

Nick grabs a pillow and helps Louis to tuck it underneath his lower back, then grabs the lube and slicks up three of his fingers.

Nick pushes his finger gently until it slips into Louis, the lube making it easier for him to push to the first knuckle. Louis' feet flatten against the bed and he pushes down on Nick's finger.

"Another one, Nick, more," he whimpers. "Need more."

Nick frowns; Louis' feels so tight around his finger so he asks, "Lou, are you sure?"

"Fucksakes, Grimshaw, wanted your fingers for ages," Louis manages to get out. "Do you want me to beg?"

Nick looks tempted by the idea, so Louis quickly shakes his head and says, "Next time, just put your fucking fingers inside me."

That throws him a bit, "next time" and yeah, Nick would definitely like to do this again. He thrusts his finger in and out a few times, loosening Louis up a bit more before adding a second finger.

Louis clenches around the intrusion, his back arching when Nick scissors on an outward thrust, a litany of oh’s falling from his mouth when Nick fucks his fingers in harder.

Louis' hands grip the sheet as he thrusts up to meet Nick's fingers, his cock slapping against his stomach, and he needs more, more fingers, more friction, more of Nick.

And he's not sure if he's said that out loud but Nick is adding a third finger and Louis can barely see straight and he knows he won't much last long. He tightens around Nick's pistoning fingers and he has to grab Nick's wrist to still his movements.

Nick's eyebrows furrow in confusion and he looks at Louis all flushed and pretty with Nick's fingers pressed deep inside him, Nick makes to move his hand away but Louis shakes his head. "Wait, m'gonna need you to fuck me now," he says, slurs.

Louis' hand moves around the bed next to him until he finds the condom. "C'mere" he whispers and Nick shuffles close enough to Louis -his fingers rocking gently inside Louis with his movements- for Louis to reach him.

He rolls the condom onto Nick's cock and strokes a few times, then looks up at Nick and nods.

Nick slowly slides his fingers out and pauses with his cock at Louis' hole. "Ready for my cock now, babe?" He asks and bends down to nip at the bruise he'd made earlier.

Louis hisses and he digs his fingers into Nick's back as he rocks against Nick's cock, "yeah, please fuck, want you inside me."

Nick pushes in all the way until his balls are flush against Louis' ass and Louis' cock is trapped between their stomachs. Nick stays still, giving Louis time to adjust to him.

After a short while Louis' hands move to Nick's arse. He widens his legs and grinds himself up against Nick, whimpering when Nick starts grinding back, their hips moving in slow figure eights.

They start slow- Nick holding onto Louis' hips so he can fuck into him deeply- but soon, Nick is holding himself up higher over Louis, his thrusts getting faster, as Louis' moans of "right there, babe" get louder and louder every time Nick slams against his prostate.

"Touch yourself, babe, I want you come with my dick inside you," Nick says, his thrusts becoming erratic as he chases his orgasm.

Louis wraps his fingers around his cock, whimpers falling from his mouth as he fucks himself down onto Nick's cock and into his own hand, "So close, babe, need to come.”

"Yeah, Lou, come for me,” Nick says, his voice shaky and his eyes dark.

And he does, his cum splashing up between them warm and sticky, tightening around Nick. Nick groans and dicks into Louis hard, and on the fourth thrust he's filling his condom, riding out the orgasm before stilling inside Louis.

Once he has the ability to function, Nick moves off of Louis and he looks at the pretty fucked out boy next to him and says, "So, what the fuck was that all about?"

Louis just chuckles tiredly and says, "You said I could do what I wanted. So, I did."

And Nick doesn't really remember saying that, so he shrugs, grabs some tissues off the nightstand and cleans them both up. Just as Louis' eyes flutter closed he says, "Maybe next time I'll eat you out."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the filithiest thing I've ever written, please comment and tell what you liked or didn't like. Thank you so much for reading ♥


End file.
